Misión: ¡Sepáralos!
by Tikki-SpotsOn
Summary: Semi-AU. SPOILERS. Luella Davis está harta de que su hijo no se acuerde de ella por culpa de su novia, así que, ¿quién mejor que su otro hijo para mostrarle a esa chiquilla el infierno que sería para ella unirse a su familia?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Mi nombre no es Tikki, pero podéis llamarme así. Vi Ghost Hunt por primera vez con... ¿13? ¿14? años y últimamente ha vuelto mi pasión por este anime/manga/novelas. Quiero contribuir al fandom y publicar este fanfic que dudo mucho que le cambie la vida a alguien pero sí espero que entretenga y que me ayude a crecer como escritora.

Esta historia es semi-AU, están en el universo de Ghost Hunt pero con algunos pequeños cambios que notareis a primera vista. Sin más, os dejo leer mi historia.

 **Disclaimer** : Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : En el que Mai cava su propia tumba.

–¡Quiero que lo traigas de vuelta a casa!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –El muchacho le contestó a la mujer sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, o de quién, más bien, de su hermano mayor, Eugene Davis.

–¡Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de tu hermano! ¡Lleva dos años en Japón y no se ha dignado a venir ni una sola vez de visita! –Como buena madre dramática que Luella Davis era, no dejó de moverse de un lado al otro del despacho de su hijo mientras soltaba su discurso y movía las manos de manera exagerada. –¿Cómo puede ser ese niño tan insensible? Y yo que pensaba que ese eras tú... ¡Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos! ¡Todo por esa niña! ¡Oliver, quiero que vayas a Japón y traigas a tu hermano a casa! ¡Y MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!

–Mamá, –Oliver Davis, Noll para los más allegados, se dignó a levantar la vista de sus papeles. – Hemos tenido esta discusión antes, no puedes hacer nada, por lo menos no legalmente. La mayoría de edad en Reino Unido es a partir de los 16 años y en Japón a partir de los 14, mi hermano tiene 18, no puedes obligarlo a que haga algo que no quiera. Además, es financieramente independiente, si querías que volviese a casa no deberías haber dejado que abriese una oficina de SPR en Tokio.

–¡Eso fue cosa de tu padre, no mía! Siempre supe que era mala idea... –La mujer se sentó en un sofá que había en la oficina y escondió la cara entre sus manos. –¿Es que no le echas de menos?

–Claro que sí. –Mentira. Él podía hablar con su hermano cuando quisiera mediante telepatía pero en el estado de histeria en el que se encontraba su madre sabía que no podía decirle eso, no sin esperar más gritos.

Luella levantó la vista esperanzada, tenía los ojos azules brillosos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

–Pues entonces ve, convéncelo de que vuelva. Una vez que te vea se acordará de lo mucho que te necesita. Yo no tengo ese poder sobre él, pero tú sí.

–Mamá...

–Si lo haces dejaré de insistirte para que salgas con Charlotte.

Oliver se quedó estático. Miró a su madre adoptiva a los ojos, y la _vio_. Tenía el pelo despeinado, le llegaba más abajo de los hombros y se podían ver las raíces canosas. No llevaba maquillaje y las ojeras, imperfecciones y arrugas saltaban a la vista. Un par de lágrimas habían caído ya. Luella Davis estaba destrozada y debía estar desesperada para renunciar a su **nuera perfecta**.

–No dejaré que pase a tu oficina sin permiso, no la invitaré a casa, ni intentaré que os quedéis solos en las pocas fiestas a las que vas, tampoco le diré cuándo sales de casa ni a dónde vas, así que no te la volverás a encontrar. –Oliver le echó una mirada gélida, sabía que estadísticamente hablando, tantos encuentros casuales no eran posibles. –No te insistiré en que salgas de casa o que trabajes menos o que hagas amigos o tengas novia nunca más, pero a cambio, tienes que traer a tu hermano de vuelta a casa.

–Puedo hacer que vuelva, pero solo por unos días. No volverá a vivir a Londres, su novia quiere quedarse allí y él hará lo que sea porque ella esté feliz. –Había hablado miles de veces con Gene sobre el asunto. No era solo porque su novia estudiase y tuviese una vida que no quería dejar en Tokio, también le gustaba la independencia que había ganado allí. A veces Oliver tenía envidia de la vida que llevaba su hermano.

–¡Pues haz que se separen! –Luella se levantó de golpe, con los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo. – El amor va y viene, no tiene ni siquiera 20 años, va a enamorarse cientos de veces, estoy segura de que también tiene un amor esperándolo en Londres.

–¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo?

–¡No lo sé! Vende tu alma a uno de tus diablos si hace falta, pero separa a mi hijo de esa chica y tráelo conmigo a casa.

* * *

–¿Y dices que solo viene a pasar un mes? –Una chica morena y de pelo corto dejó la bandeja que traía con comida sobre la mesa y se sentó en el suelo. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba su novio.

–Sí...

– ¿No te parece un poco raro?

–Mai, si no quieres que mi hermano venga solo tienes que decírmelo. –Eugene abrió los ojos por fin. Había sido un día duro, se había pasado desde las ocho de la mañana con el papeleo de la oficina y era de conocimiento general que eso era cosa de su hermano.

–No es eso, es solo que no me da buena espina. Tu hermano nunca intentó acercarse y ahora de repente te dice que quiere venir... No sé...

El chico se arrastro al lado de su novia y la abrazó. Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Mai era su intuición, una intuición sobrenatural que siempre los ayudaba en los casos. Si a ella no le daba buena espina era por algo, pero no podía dejar que se alterase. Eugene le dio un pequeño mordisco a Mai en la oreja haciendo que ésta soltase una pequeña risotada y se relajase en sus brazos.

–Tranquila, no estamos en un caso, tus corazonadas no significan nada.

Con un beso en la nariz de Mai, Gene dio por concluido el asunto y bajó sus labios hasta los de ella. Empezaron a besarse, olvidándose de la comida recién hecha sobre la mesa. Mai entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se recostó en el suelo, llevándoselo con ella y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Pero el ambiente se rompió en cuanto empezó a sonar un móvil.

–Ugh, estoy segura de que es tu madre. Ella también tiene un don, el don de las interrupciones. –Mai se sentó en cuanto su novio se levantó para contestar y se acomodó la ropa.

–Hola mamá... –Mai rodó los ojos. –No, no interrumpes nada. Sí, ya cené. Sí, estoy comiendo verdura. Mamá, no te pienso contestar esa pregunta. ¿Pasó algo? Claro que me puedes llamar sin necesidad de que pase nada pero... ¿Eh? ¿En el aeropuerto? –Mai frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Gene, que también tenía el ceño fruncido. –Pero pensé que vendría la semana que viene... Bueno, no importa, estoy esperando ansioso a que venga. ¿En nuestra casa? ¿No se iba a quedar en un hotel? –La morena se levantó de golpe y comenzó a hacer cruces con los brazos y mover los labios diciendo que no mientras su novio intentaba calmarla. –No, no hay problema.

* * *

En un aeropuerto, dos hombres iban caminando mientras charlaban. Uno llevaba un carro con las maletas mientras el otro sostenía una bebida en la mano.

–No me puedo creer que vayas a separar a tu hermano de su novia solo para que tu madre deje de intentar emparejarte con Charlotte.

–No lo hago solo por eso, es por su bien. –El hombre que estaba a su lado le echó una mirada asesina. –No le digas a mi madre que te dije esto, pero creo que ella tiene razón. Mi hermano se fue a vivir con esa chica el año pasado y sé que se lo está tomando muy enserio, pero sólo tiene 18 años, ¿no lo ves un poco precipitado? Acaba de terminar el instituto y ni siquiera está pensando en ir a la universidad porque no podría combinar la vida universitaria con su trabajo. Si volviese a casa no tendría que encargarse de un negocio y podría tener la vida de un chico normal.

–Noll, que seas precisamente tú el que diga eso... –Ahora fue el turno de Oliver de echarle una mirada asesina a su acompañante chino. –¿No pensante que quizás prefiera a su novia antes que a una vida de universitario fiestero? Sí, si lo deja con esa chica volverá a casa, tendrá una vida "normal", se enamorará otra vez y todos felices, pero tú no deberías intervenir en eso. Si tiene que pasar, pasará.

La conversación quedó ahí porque se aproximaron a la madre adoptiva de los gemelos que estaba hablando por teléfono.

–Ya sabía que no te iba a importar. ¡Mira! Aquí está tu hermano, ¿quieres hablar con él? –Noll negó con la cabeza pero su madre ya le había puesto el teléfono en la oreja.

–Hola... Sí, yo también quiero verte. Sí. Sí. Ajá. De acuerdo. Adiós... –Pero antes de escuchar los pitidos que confirmasen que la llamada había finalizado, Oliver escuchó una voz desconocida del otro lado de la línea y se quedó mirando el teléfono desconcertado. –¿Qué? –Su pregunta fue al aire, porque su hermano gemelo ya había colgado.

* * *

–¡MAI! ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a mi hermano? –Eugene miró a su novia con cara de horror.

–¿Qué? Ni que le hubiese recitando un hechizo satánico. Solo le dije "nos vemos, hermanito".

–Sí, sé lo que le dijiste, estaba delante. ¿Es que no te hablé lo suficiente de mi hermano?

–Sí, pero...

–Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, ¿lo sabes?

* * *

Sí, sé que es muy corto pero quería dejarlo ahí, ¿vale?, no es porque el cerebro no me diese para más... Como veis, reviví a Eugene, porque me encanta el drama. En el siguiente capítulo hablaré de como Mai y él se conocieron y Naru llega a Tokio.

Por favor, es mi primer fanfic y quiero críticas, duras, lo que sea, tengo 20 años, ya no podéis herir mi sensibilidad. Necesito sabes que es lo que la gente ve mal y mejorarlo.

 **Siguiente capítulo** : En el que Mai cree que su tumba es muy pequeña y cava más profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí tengo el segundo capítulo. Es bastante corto, pero lo tenía que cortar en ese momento para que quedase más... MÁS.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y sobre todo a los que dejaron un comentario, favearon o siguieron esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** En el que Mai cree que su tumba es muy pequeña y cava más profundo.

 _2 años antes..._

Tres jóvenes iban caminando abrazadas, tiritando, hacia la carretera. Un grupo de personas de su clase habían organizado una de las famosas "pruebas de valor" y Mai y sus amigas, a las que les encantaba ver películas de terror o contar historias de miedo, fueron sin dudarlo. Fue todo una decepción comprobar lo mal que estaba montado todo y que la mayoría de los adolescentes aprovechasen para esconderse tras los árboles para besarse. Su colegio había organizado una excursión en un camping con un hermoso lago al lado y el bosque en donde estaban los chicos estaba cruzando una carretera. Tenían que volver antes de que los profesores notasen que en realidad no tenían alumnos en las tiendas de campaña.

Mai llevaba inquieta desde el momento en el que pisaron el camping. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y en ese momento la sensación estaba en su máximo. Tenía los pelos de punta y aunque hacía frío, estaba segura de que no era por eso.

 _Cuidado._

–No tendríamos que haber ido. Era una tontería. ¡Podrían hasta expulsarnos!

–¿Dónde quedó lo de vivir la vida como una adolescente alocada y rebelde y el carpe diem, Keiko?

–En el la tienda de campaña, al lado de mi abrigo. ¿Por qué hay tanta niebla y hace tanto frío? ¡Estamos en primavera!

 _Cuidado._

Mai se abrazó más fuerte a Keiko. La niebla era densa y no se veía nada. Podían estar en ese instante cruzando la carretera y no se darían ni cuenta. Era muy peligroso, en cualquier momento podría pasar un coche y llevárselas por delante porque no las vería.

 _Cuidado._

Fue en ese momento Mai vio una silueta entre la niebla y las luces de un coche, que cada vez se acercaban más deprisa. La morena se soltó de los brazos de su amiga y fue corriendo en dirección a aquella persona, que parecía ajena al peligro que corría.

–¡CUIDADO!

–¡MAI!

Su voz resonó por todo el lugar junto a la de sus amigas mientras tiraba del brazo de aquella persona hacia ella, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, dejando sin aire a la pobre Mai, que quedó debajo aplastada. El coche había pasado rozando a la persona.

–¡MAI! ¡MAI!

Mai sintió que su pecho se hinchó de aire de repente. Vio como la persona que hacía unos segundos había caído con fuerza sobre ella se levantaba gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas. Ella se quedó mirando al chico que tenía delante mientras ignoraba los intentos de sus amigas para ayudarla a levantarse. Tenía el pelo negro, o eso creía, porque la verdad es que apenas veía nada, y unos ojos que la miraban llenos de preocupación. De repente, la sensación que tuvo durante todo el viaje desapareció y todo lo que pudo sentir fue alivio.

–¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A LA LUNA! ¡LUNÁTICA! –El hechizo bajo el que había caído Mai se rompió en el instante en el que su amiga le dio una patada en las costillas. La morena soltó un pequeño chillido y miró a Michiru con el ceño fruncido. –¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE PASAMOS?!

–Lo siento, vi las luces del coche y que él no se daba cuenta y tenía que hacer algo y lo siento... –Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar los ojos de Mai. El alivio que sintió al salvar al chico fue sustituido por la culpabilidad. Sus amigas tenían razón. Siempre actuaba sin pensar, y esta vez casi le cuesta la vida. Sí, había tirado del brazo de aquel chico a tiempo, pero, ¿y si no? Probablemente ahora estarían los dos muertos. No pudo seguir con el hilo negativo de sus pensamientos porque sus dos amigos se tiraron sobre ella llorando.

–¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste!

–¡No vuelvas a hacernos esto nunca!

El chico observó la escena. Su corazón latía desbocado y se sentía más cerca de la muerte que nunca. Y eso que él era un medium. En cuanto las amigas dejaron de llorar y de gritar, el pelinegro extendió la mano hacia su salvadora, una chica de pelo castaño y corto, bajita, delgada y con unos ojos marrones increíblemente enormes para ser japonesa.

–Me llamo Eugene. Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría muerto, gracias por salvarme... –Acabó la frase con un tono de interrogativo, preguntando su nombre de una manera indirecta.

– Taniyama, Taniyama Mai.

* * *

Gene abrió la puerta del departamento en el que vivía con Mai. Detrás de él venía su hermano gemelo, al que no veía desde hacía poco más de dos años.

–Y aquí vivo. No es tan grande como la casa de nuestros padres, pero tiene dos habitaciones y dos baños, uno de ellos con bañera. Te parecerá poco, pero en Japón no cualquiera tiene bañera y menos en el centro de Tokio. Siéntate en el sofá. Iré a llevar tus maletas a la habitación y de paso a ponerte sábanas nuevas. No le digas a Mai que todavía no lo tenía todo listo cuando llegaste.

Noll se sentó en el sofá, un sofá bastante grande, en una sala de estar bastante grande con una tele de plasma bastante grande. Empezaba a cuestionarse si su hermano era financieramente independiente del todo o si sus padres le mandaban una pequeña ayuda. Observó todo a su alrededor, agradeciendo el silencio después de la charla interminable de su hermano que había comenzado en el momento en el que lo recogió del aeropuerto.

Suspiró e hizo una nota mental para hablarle a su hermano mayor sobre los modales que parecían habérsele olvidado cuando no le ofreció ni siquiera una taza de té. En ese momento oyó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una chica sonriente con la chaqueta del uniforme escolar en una mano y la mochila en la otra.

–¿Aún no saliste a buscar a tu hermano? ¿No se supone que el avión llega a las 6? Deberías estar allí ya. –La chica, Mai, supuso, no parecía darse cuenta de que no era Eugene. Dejó lo que llevaba en las manos en una esquina del sofá y se fue a sentar a su lado a una velocidad increíble.–¿Qué pasa con esa ropa? ¿Vas a buscar a tu hermano o a un funeral? ¿No me piensas contestar? – _Si me dejases hablar en lugar de solo hablar tú._ Soltó una pequeña risita. –Ya sé que te pasa. –Mai atrapó la cara de Noll con ambas manos y lo besó. Pero tan pronto como empezó dejó caer sus manos al no notar movimiento por la otra parte y se apartó con cara de preocupación cuando vio la cara de espanto del chico. –¿Pasa algo?

Una tercera persona apareció en el salón, con una taza de té en la mano.

–Perdón por no habértelo traído antes, pero... Ah, Mai, ¿cuándo llegaste? No escuché el ruido de la puerta, supongo que por el pitido de la tetera... –Eugene no notó la cara de horror que tenían los dos mientras dejaba el té de su hermano sobre la mesita de café. Sin dejar de sonreír, los presentó. –Oliver, esta es mi novia, Mai. Mai, este es mi hermano pequeño, Oliver. ¿A que nos parecemos?

–Sí... Un poco... – _Mierda._

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Quiero aclarar dos cositas. Las novelas de Ghost Hunt están ambientadas en los 90s si no me equivoco. En este fanfic están a día de hoy, porque quiero echar mano de Internet y teléfonos, básicamente.

 **Siguiente capítulo:** Naru-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento mucho por las personas que estaban esperando el capítulo, pero me metí con otros fandoms y me dispersé. Intentaré subir un capítulo todos los sábados, incluido este aunque esta semana ya haya subido capítulo. Un pequeño capítulo para intentar compensar.

 **Disclaimer** : Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** : Naru-chan.

Una risa retumbaba por toda la cafetería desde hacía más de dos minutos. Era tan escandalosa que un camarero se estaba preparando para llamar la atención de las chicas que allí se sentaban si la risa se prolongaba otro minuto más.

–Ayako, ¿podrías para ya de reírte?

–No.

Un resoplido mortificado salió de la adolescente que enterraba su cara entre sus manos y deseaba que la tierra se la tragase, aunque no tanto como la tarde anterior. Gracias al cielo, la risa de su amiga estaba parando poco a poco, más lento de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado.

–¿Cómo puedes confundir a tu novio con su hermano? –La sacerdotisa pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para seguir con la conversación, aunque se le escapaba alguna que otra risotada y en su cara tenía una sonrisa de esas que suele poner la gente cuando está intentando contener la carcajada.

–Son gemelos. Idénticos.

–Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías.

–Se suponía que no estaría en casa hasta una hora más tarde, ¿qué clase de vuelo se adelanta en lugar de atrasarse? La idea de no avisar sobre ese cambio de horario fue de Luella. Creo que me odia.

–¿Qué clase de suegra quiere a su nuera? Además, ¿cómo sabes que fue cosa de ella? Podría ser...

–Le dijo a Gene que me había avisado pero, ¿adivina qué? No me avisó sobre nada.

–Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate, probablemente solo se le haya olvidado. –Ayako movió la mano intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. –Pero volviendo al asunto del beso, ¿cómo se lo tomó Gene?

–Mm... De ninguna forma. –Mai se llevó una galleta a la boca y miró el cruce de Shibuya. En ese momento los peatones estaban cruzando y desde allí arriba parecían hormigas locas corriendo de un lado a otro. Sentía la mirada de Ayako en ella pero siguió mirando a cualquier sitio menos hacia ella.

–No se lo dijiste. Su hermano tampoco se lo dijo. ¿Por qué?

–No es necesario, solo fue un beso de nada, un piquito, labios contra labios, como si se lo hubiese dado en la mejilla...

–Mai, mírame. –La castaña se giró lentamente hasta terminar mirando a su amiga. –¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? No fue nada, tú misma lo dijiste, podría darte un beso así ahora y no pasaría nada.

–Pero es su hermano...

–Pero tiene gracia porque es su hermano gemelo. Esta es una de esas anécdotas que contarás dentro de cinco años durante la cena de navidad. –Creyó escuchar un "Luella me mata" por parte de Mai pero lo ignoró. –Si lo ocultas le estás dando una importancia que no tiene, cómo si no hubiese sido sin querer. ¿Y su hermano por qué no le dijo nada?

–No parece la clase de persona que llega a casa después de un duro día de trabajo y te cuente cómo le fue. No parece la clase de persona que hable, en general.

–No puede ser tan... –La cara de la sacerdotisa cambió completamente al fijarse en un reloj colgado en la pared frente a ella. –Mierda, llegamos tarde. Vamos, hasta que lleguemos allí ya habrán pasado veinte minutos y puede que a ti no te digan nada por ser la novia del jefe, pero a mí...

* * *

–Taniyama-san, por fin estás aquí, pensé que no éramos dignos de tu presencia. –Nada más abrir la puerta, Mai se tensó. Justo delante de ella, de pie, estaba Oliver Davis, el hermano gemelo de su novio al que no sabe cómo pudo confundirlo el día anterior porque esa pose y voz petulantes no eran las de su Gene para nada. –Esa de ahí atrás debe ser Matsuzaki-san. Ahora que están las dos aquí, podemos hablar.

Gene, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con el resto de su equipo y un hombre alto al que no había visto en su vida, les hizo señas para que se sentaran allí también, cosa que hicieron casi corriendo. Una vez sentadas Ayako no le quitó la vista de encima a Oliver. Empezaba a entender el problema que tuvo Mai. Oliver, de pie en frente del grupo, comenzó a hablar.

–Cómo sabrán, esta oficina le pertenece a Society for Psychic Research, cuya rama principal está en Gran Bretaña. En la rama de Japón, los únicos empleados fijos son mi hermano, Eugene Davis y su novia, Mai Taniyama, mientras que el resto del grupo son empleados extras que se contratan en el caso de ser necesarios para un caso. Últimamente en la rama de Japón se ha notado un incremento de trabajo pero no así de dinero ni informes relacionados con temas paranormales. –Oliver paró su discurso y miró directamente a su hermano. –¿Se puede saber por qué?

–Verás, es que... –Gene parecía nervioso, cosa que sorprendió al resto porque nunca se mostraba así. –La gente viene aquí pidiendo ayuda, si vieras sus caras... No puedo negarme si me necesitan.

–Sí, muy bien, pero, ¿el dinero? ¿Los informes?

–A veces, la mayoría de las veces, los casos no tienen nada que ver con lo paranormal pero la gente no se queda tranquila hasta que hay un exorcismo o varios, por eso los informes de los casos no son interesantes para SPR. En cuanto el dinero... –El chico le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa a su hermano. –¿Cómo voy a cobrarles si en realidad no hicimos nada? –La expresión de su hermano no cambió, pero juraría que vio chispas en sus ojos durante un instante.

–Eres un idiota.

–Lo siento.

–En este mes que pasaré en Japón me haré cargo del negocio. Contrataré a todos de manera temporal ese tiempo para poder dedicarnos exclusivamente a un máximo de tres casos...

–¿Solo tres? –Preguntó Mai sorprendida. Lo normal para ellos era tener un mínimo de diez casos en un mes.

–¿Podría terminar de explicar lo mío y luego vamos con las preguntas? –Ni siquiera esperó una contestación de la chica y siguió con su discurso. –Tres casos que elegiré personalmente y que serán útiles para las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por SPR. En cuanto acabe ese mes veré quién debería seguir trabajando aquí y quién no, ya sea de manera extra o fija. –Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Mai, que le devolvía la mirada mientras tragaba saliva de manera ruidosa. –Este hombre que está sentado a mi mano derecha es Koujo Lin, mi asistente, él también se unirá al grupo durante este mes, pero al acabar volverá a Inglaterra conmigo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿No son muy pocos casos? –Preguntó Ayako.

–Si solo son tres, ¿es realmente necesario tomarnos un descanso del resto de nuestras obligaciones? –Esta vez el turno fue de Takigawa, el monje.

–¿Tienes pareja? –Todos miraron hacia la chica del kimono que había formulado la pregunta, Masako Hara. – ¿Qué?

–Son los casos necesarios. Yo diría que resolveremos dos casos, cuando dije que serían un máximo de tres estaba siendo optimista. Sí, es realmente necesario. En un caso importante no sé en qué momento pueda necesitar a cada uno, por eso tienen que estar a mi disposición por lo que sea que pueda surgir. Además, tengo que hacer un seguimiento sobre cómo se desenvuelve cada uno ante situaciones paranormales _de verdad_. Y no, no tengo pareja, ni me interesa, conmigo es más que suficiente.

 _Narcisista_.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el jefe? Gene lo hace muy bien, ¿no podrías simplemente dedicarte a observarnos y ya? – _Y no relacionarte con nosotros, por favor._ Pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

–Sí, lo hace tan bien que no hay ganancias. Durante este mes Eugene se dedicará a mirar y a aprender del mejor.

 _ **Narcisista**_.

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Mai no podía dormir. La cena resultó tensa, por mucho que Gene no se hubiera dado cuenta. Oliver solo le dedicaba miradas frías y ella le correspondía con sonrisas tensas. Un solo día y ya estaba agotada. _Ánimo Mai, treinta días más_.

Decidió levantarse para tomar un té, pero se arrepintió nada más cruzar la puerta de la cocina y ver a su cuñado sentado con una taza y unos papeles frente a él. Por un momento se planteó la idea dar media vuelta y volver a su cama, pero no tenía sentido evitar lo inevitable, en algún momento durante ese mes tendría que encontrarse con él a solas. La chica carraspeó un poco queriendo anunciar su llegada y mientras preparaba su té intentó entablar una conversación con el chico.

–¿Quieres té? –Tomó un pequeño murmullo que salió de los labios de Oliver como un sí y sacó otra taza del armario. –A veces no puedo dormir y otras veces duermo por demás... Desearía poder tener una rutina de sueño normal. –Mai cogió las dos tazas y las puso sobre la isla, una en frente de su cuñado y la otra a su lado y se sentó. –Si pudieras cambiar algo de ti, ¿que cambiarías?

–Nada. –Oliver siguió leyendo como si nada.

 _ **NARCISISTA**_.

–Naru-chan. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Qué me parece qué?

–Tu nuevo apodo. De narcisista, Naru-chan. –Oliver vio a la chica sentada a su lado sonriendo como si hubiese descubierto algo increíble. _Ya se dará cuenta, supongo_. Suspiró con cansancio y se llevó la taza de té a la boca, té que estaba más bueno que el que preparaba su madre. –Ahora que lo pienso, suena igual que Noll y yo que pensé que estaba siendo original...

Mai siguió hablando de todo y de nada a la vez mientras el científico intentaba concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante, pero parecía misión imposible concentrarse entre la cháchara y el sabor de ese té.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo** : ¿Oficina o cafetería?


End file.
